Tangled Web
by Kikistoas
Summary: Nathan and Haley are doing good, will a past mistake come back to haunt them? Lucas and Peyton just got married, how do they deal with married life? Can Brooke open her heart for true love? Rachel is back... Naley, Leyton, BrookeOC
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Tangled Web  
**Author:** Mackenzie (Kikistoas)  
**Pairings:** Nathan/Haley .... Leyton, Rathan (ew.. I know), Brooke & Other Character.  
**Characters:** Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Rachel.... and many more  
**Rating:** T -- With Some Adult Situations  
**Summary:** It's the day of Lucas and Peyton's wedding day and they are happier than they've ever been, but when they get home from the honeymoon will everything be smooth sailing? Brooke is in a good place... business is good, she is doing something wonderful for a friend and she is seeing a great guy. But can she open her heart to him? Or is too wary of being burned. And years ago she kept a secret, with the best of intentions, when that secret comes out what will happen... Nathan and Haley are the doing great. Soon after Jamie was kidnapped Haley took Nathan back and they found out she was two months pregnant. They have been solid ever since... but will a past mistake come and destroy the family that they worked hard to build? Rachel Gattina is back in Tree Hill, what surprises does she have in store...  
**Warnings:** Might get a M rating later. I haven't decided yet. Also... character death  
**Author's Note:** There will be some Rathan and I know that will piss some people off. Just try to remember I LOATHE that couple. Still if you are going to want a story where NH are sunshine and roses for the entire story this isn't for you.

* * *

Chapter One

May 24, 2008

Three years, two months and six days after his first attempt at getting married, Lucas Eugene Scott had finally managed it. His marriage to Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer was a long time coming, back to when he first developed a crush on her and started writing Mr. Peyton Sawyer on the inside cover of his freshman biology textbook. Lucas smiled at his bride; he could hardly remember a time when he didn't love her in one form or the other, no matter how much they both had tried to deny it. They had managed to survive everything that life threw at them, and he knew that no matter what happened they would get through it together.

As focused on his new bride as he was he still couldn't help thinking about his botched wedding attempt all those years ago. After Lindsey had walked out on him it had been so hard for him to let go of her… he had even convinced himself that he hated Peyton. But once he had a serious talk with his best friend he had been able to admit to himself that he was clinging to Lindsey so he wouldn't have to deal with the realities of his relationship with Peyton. It made him feel like a horrible person when he realized that he was in a denial so great that he had been willing to bind himself forever to someone he didn't love to keep the façade going.

Even on that day… after he had realized it was Peyton in his heart, he still tried to find a way around it. He had called Lindsey and asked her to fly with him to Vegas and marry him. Lindsey told him no, when she heard the desperation in his voice she had managed to get him to admit that it was Peyton in his heart. When he heard Lindsey breaking down on the other end of the phone he had wanted to go to her, but Lindsey wouldn't hear of it. She was happy that he was finally being honest but she couldn't be around him anymore. To keep her as his editor she got him to agree to her terms; she would edit his second book, and do the best by him that she could but afterwards she was switching him over to a different editor. As soon as she found someone suitable, she was gone.

True to her word she had help make his second novel a success and then quietly assigned him to a new editor. When Lucas had gone to meet his new editor he had been relieved to see that Lindsey had healed enough to make a joke about it. His new editor told him that Ms. Strauss specifically handpicked her successor; she didn't want to leave anything to chance. Lucas wouldn't be able to push Peyton away by falling in love with Lindsey's replacement. Smiling a little and looking at his new editor Lucas agreed that there would be little chance that he would fall in love; given the fact that his new editor was a 28 year old man name Robert Darcy.

Lucas had seen Lindsey almost a year ago at a party at the publishing house. She told him that she was dating a new man, they were taking it slow but she was falling for him. Lucas heard through the grapevine that she had gotten married a couple months ago and was now expecting her first child. He couldn't be any more pleased, she deserved to be happy.

The day he finally let go of Lindsey, the day he admitted he had still wanted Peyton was the day he followed his dream. After he had hung up the phone with Lindsey he had rushed from the airport over to the studio. He needed to explain everything to Peyton, but she had been on her way out so he ended up flying with her to meet the man who would turn out to be her biological father. Peyton and her birth father never formed a close relationship, even thought they occasionally talked and he was attending their wedding. Peyton cared about him; it was just that was unable to see the man as her father when she had Larry Sawyer. Lucas had been relieved that even though that part didn't work out Peyton had been able to meet some more siblings, an older brother named Tommy and a younger sister, Stacy, and a younger brother, Sean, who were twins. Slowly, the newfound siblings, along with Derek, formed a close relationship.

While Peyton had been busy getting to know her newfound family she had also been rebuilding her relationship with Lucas, slowly this time. Then on Valentine's Day 2007, Lucas had proposed to Peyton and this time she said yes. The wedding had almost been canceled once because of some alarming news Peyton had received from her doctor, but Lucas had been able to talk her into believing in them and in herself. Peyton called the wedding back on soon after.

Now Lucas and Peyton were standing by the door of their limo, saying goodbye to their friends before they went on a three week honeymoon. Wary of interruptions they refused to tell anyone where they were going. Lucas had promised to call Haley every couple of days to check on things, but other than that it was just them on a beach… making love and having fun.

Haley currently held Lucas immobile by the death grip she had around his neck.

He managed to croak out, "Hales… need..a-ir."

Haley moved back a little and brushed her tears away, "Sorry, I just can't believe that my buddy is married."

"And it only took me about ten years to catch up to you!" Lucas joked.

Haley smiled, "Now you just need a couple kids and you'll be totally caught up."

Lucas' smile faltered slightly, "We'll be working on that."

A couple feet away Peyton was pulling away from Nathan when Brooke rushed up to her and pulled her a further from the group.

With a twinkle in her eyes she asked Peyton, "I have something to tell you, do you wanna know? You know you do."

Peyton laughed, "B. Davis are you ever going to stop saying that?"

"Pfft… of course I'm not. Now are you ready?" Brooke waited for Peyton's nod before she continued talking. "This is kind of a present for both you and Lucas… I had a check up yesterday and it's good news."

Peyton blinked, "What's the good news?"

Brooke cast a furtive glance at the group of friends next to them, and moved her brows expressive saying again, "_It_ took… you _know._"

Peyton's lip trembled and she pressed them firmly together, before brokenly whispering, "You mean…."

Brooke brushed away a few of the tears that were currently falling out of her eyes, and nodded as she smiled through her tears.

"Oh my god!" Peyton screamed and clutched Brooke to her, both of them crying and laughing and hugging."

Haley felt a tug at her skirt, looking down she saw her seven year old son looking at his aunts, "Mama? Why do they do that?"

Before Haley could answer she felt two arms wrap around her waist, and relaxing in the familiar arms she stifled a laughed at Nathan's simple answer, "Because they're girls."

Jamie would have continued talking if his Uncle hadn't called him over, "J-Luc, get over here and say goodbye to your favorite Scott."

"Hey!" Haley and Nathan said together, indignantly. They both started laughing and Haley twisted in his arms.

Haley played with Nathan's tie and told him, "You really shouldn't say things like that to our son… 'because they're girls'…. really that was the best that you could come up with?"

Nathan shrugged and teased her, "You're only mad because it's true."

Haley leaned up and swirled her tongue around his ear, making him shudder. Whispering hotly into his ear she said, "Do you like that?" When Nathan nodded she bit gently before laughingly pulled away.

"Haley!" Nathan said in a tone that closely resembled their sons.

Haley shrugged, "What can I saw, I'm a girl… I can do it like that."

Nathan smirked at her, eyes promising retribution. Haley recognized that look and got a responding tingle of anticipation.

Quickly she walked over to Peyton and gave her a hug. Stepping back she joined the group watching the happy married couple standing outside the door of the limo kissing. Peyton pulled away and whispered something in his ear that caused him to lift her up and twirl her in the air, while giving a shout of joy. Then the newly married couple quickly waved before they entered the limo. As the limo pulled away the group watching them quickly dispersed, with Haley and Nathan walking slowly behind the group.

"Nathan, Mom said that she'd take the kids tonight so we could be alone. She was already watching Ashlyn during the ceremony and she wants some time with Jamie."

Nathan smirked down at her, "That sounds like a good plan… you can be as loud as you want for once."

Haley blushed, and Nathan started laughing, "Do you know how many years we've been married baby? And to know that I can still affect you by a few simple words… you have no idea what it does to me."

Haley was still blushing, but a slight grin played on her lips. Looking straight ahead she told him, "Let's go give the kids a kiss goodbye, dance once, and then we're out of here. Sounds like a plan?"

"We could skip all that, kiss the kids goodbye and go," Nathan suggested.

"Nope, I want to dance with my handsome husband."

Nathan grimaced, "Okay… one dance." Nathan brightened up, "Then we go home and keep trying for that third baby."

Haley laughed, "I know you love the kids, but I'm not going to keep popping them out so you have an excuse to bounce on me whenever you want."

* * *

Brooke adjusted her dress and walked out of the closet, followed by a man she's known for almost eight years.

Pulling him onto the dance floor with her she gave him a dimpled smile, "Are you coming with me to my place after this?"

He didn't even have to think about it, he nodded immediately. But he couldn't help wonder where all this was going. For the last year they had seen as much of each other as they could manage, but Brooke hadn't spoken one word of commitment. He had fallen hard and fast for the brunette beauty and he needed her to feel the same way.

* * *

Dancing slowly to the music Haley heard Nathan murmur something in her hair, "What was that Honey?"

"With Peyton on her honeymoon did she tell you anything about your newest album before she left?"

Haley shook her head, "She said to rest my cords for a couple weeks, keep an eye on the mail coming in, and make sure everything is okay with Mia's tour."

"Mia's on tour? Wasn't she here at the wedding?"

Haley nodded, "She left early in the reception because she needed to fly out again."

Nathan smiled down at her, "Mia's no trouble, I'm going to enjoy having you off for a while."

"I still have school to teach for a couple of weeks," Haley reminded him. "But I have to admit, as sad as I was that you guys didn't make it to the finals, I'm glad that you have some time to spend with us instead of spending all that time commuting to Charlotte."

Nathan shrugged, "Next year baby, for now I just want to spend time with you."

When the song ended Nathan practically pulled Haley's arm out when he pulled her off the floor.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Haley teased as Nathan led her to the exit.

"Being able to hold you in my arms is never a bad thing, Hales."

"Aw," Haley melted and stopped moving; she reached up and gave Nathan a tender kiss, enjoying the spark that still came easily to them. She smiled against his mouth when he stared running his hand lower down her back.

They were broken out of their embrace when someone knocked Haley off balance as they walked by. Haley turned to see who it was.

Haley blinked, "Was that Rachel?"

Haley was so focused on the redhead who was walking toward Brooke that she didn't notice the fear that flashed through her husband's eyes.

"Yeah… who cares. Let's go home."

Haley smiled at Nathan as she wrapped her arm around his waist and allowed him to lead her outside.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

**Sorry for the long wait for chapter two. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read/review/message. It's lovely to see interest in the story. **

**Big thanks to DiamondMolls for all the help she gave me, :)**

* * *

Chapter Two

Brooke stood at the bar, waiting for her drink to be made. The events of the day were running throughout her mind. The wedding had been beautiful and she was truly happy for her friends, but she couldn't help wonder what her own wedding to Lucas would have been like. She knew that it was ridiculous that she was even thinking about it. She still loved Lucas, she probably always would but she wasn't in love with him, at least not the way Peyton was. And that's okay, they had both moved on and she genuinely loved her life. But… there was a part of her that felt that she wouldn't ever get completely over him and now she would never get another chance with him. Because… the boy she loved… loved that girl she loved.

Her hand drifted to rest on her stomach, where she was carrying their child. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones because she hadn't had all these crazy thoughts before. During their engagement Brooke hadn't had any doubts that they were doing the right thing, what was meant to happen.

Even Haley had asked her if she was okay with everything and Brooke tried to tell her that she was glad that Lucas and Peyton found their way back to each other but she could tell that Haley didn't really believe her. When they had lived together in high school Brooke had been head over heels in love with Lucas, and Haley had seen that firsthand. Just as Brooke had seen everything Nathan and Haley went through to find their way back to each other. Maybe Haley saw the events as tied, because they had been going through it at the same time. The only difference was that Nathan and Haley lasted, while Lucas and she hadn't. And maybe that's the way it was supposed to be, daydream weddings notwithstanding.

Brooke sighed and glanced around the room for her lover. He was a big reason why she'd be so happy for the last year. They had known each other for years, and she had always known that he was so_ hot_ but nothing had come of it. Almost a year ago that had changed; at Jamie's seventh birthday party they had both been in attendance and the sparks between them flew immediately. They started things out with a friends with benefits type of relationship, but it had unwittingly evolved into something more. She was nervous because she could sense that he was ready for an even bigger emotional connection and she wasn't sure she could give it to him.

While scanning the room she saw Haley and Nathan rushing out of the reception, probably on their way home to work on that their baby Haley told her they were trying for. They were giggling and laughing like adolescents and it made Brooke smile. Sometimes true love worked out and that gave her hope for her own future.

As her eyes drifted away from the entryway she caught sight of a determined redhead walking towards her.

_Oh._

_OH._

_OH SHIT._

_Rachel Gatina is back in Tree Hill._

Forgetting about her drink Brooke went to meet Rachel.

Once she reached her she made sure to keep her voice low, "What are you doing here Rachel?"

"Hi to you too whore," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Hi whore, glad to see you," Brooke parroted. "Now what the hell is going on?"

Rachel smiled slyly, "Can't I come back home?"

Brooke looked around, "We can't talk here, look I'll be right back and then we'll go to my place. Wait for me."

Brooke quickly found her lover and told him that she was going to have to cancel their plans for the night. Grabbing hold of Rachel she dragged her out of the reception.

"God Brooke, it was an open bar. You could have at least let me get a drink first." Rachel bitched as soon as they were on their way.

"Shut up Rachel! You're supposed to be in rehab! And why did you come back to Tree Hill? You were supposed to stay in New York."

"Oh I'm sorry mom; I guess I should have asked permission." Rachel shrugged, "What if I wanted to say congratulations to the happy couple?"

"Bullshit, don't lie to me slut."

Rachel smirked, "So I didn't want to see the couple that looks like freaky siblings get married. Maybe I missed my best friend."

Brooke hit her palm on the steering wheel. "Dammit Rachel, are you high?"

Rachel's eyes lowered, "No."

"No not right now, but yes for recently?" Brooke pressed her lips together, trying to hold in everything until they got to her house. The last thing she needed was to get even more pissed while driving; she'd probably get in an accident.

Rachel followed Brooke into the house, "This place looks just like I remembered it."

Refusing to be distracted Brooke asked what had been bothering her since she first saw Rachel.

"Where's Rian?"

* * *

Smiling out at her husband, Haley settled more comfortably in her seat before she reached over the console and grabbed one of his hands, "It was a nice wedding wasn't it?"

Nathan shrugged, "It was alright."

"You're such a guy," Haley laughed.

"Usually you're grateful for that."

Seeing Nathan give her his trademark smirk, Haley melted a little. It was arrogant as hell, but it still got to her.

"Brooke seemed okay with everything."

"Why wouldn't she be? Lucas and she broke up years ago Hales."

Haley shrugged, "I don't know, but if we broke up I would never be happy with marrying or dating someone else. No matter how many years have passed."

Nathan thought about it, "I wouldn't be happy either, but maybe that just shows that Brooke wasn't really in love with him the way we are." Nathan kept glancing at Haley out of the corner of his eyes. Sitting down had caused her dress to rise up, baring more of the legs. Nathan tried to focus on the road, but his eyes kept drifting to his wife.

"Maybe."

Nathan brought the hand he was still holding up to his mouth and placed a kiss on the palm, lips lingering for a long moment.

When they arrived home Nathan has his tongue in Haley's mouth and her dress half unzipped before they even reached the door. Backing her against the door he licked a path down her neck, making sure to pay extra attention to her hot spots.

"Nathan….. door….key… put in ….op…ohhhhhh" Haley's words trailed off into a moan as he nibbled his way down her collarbone, loving the delicious tension that was building up.

Nathan had reached back into his pocket and was halfheartedly trying to figure out which key as for the front door. Stupid key chain with too many stupid keys. It was becoming even harder for him to care about the keys since Haley decided to wrap her legs around his waist, hooking her ankles and locking him in place, then she reached down to caress his erection through his pants.

"Oh god Hales… wait baby… inside…" Nathan actions contradicted his words as he reached down to undo his pants, allowing her greater access.

Nathan reached under Haley's dress and ripped off her thong, hitching her up higher he placed her at a better angle.

Minutes later Haley's legs unlocked and she lowered them to the ground. Waiting for the buzzing to leave her head she leaned against the door.

Nathan smirked and looked down at her; one hand redoing his pants while the other was braced against the door. "Well… at least we don't have any close neighbors and it's dark."

"Oh god," becoming aware of those surrounding Haley pushed away from the door, desperate to get inside. Unfortunately her head was still foggy and off balanced, she tripped.

Nathan sprang into action, leaning down to make sure she wasn't hurt. "Hales! Are you okay?"

Haley just sat there blushing and rubbing her butt, "No, I think I broke my ass."

* * *

"Now that Peyton is moved out, do you think I can stay here?"

"Don't fuck with me Rachel. I want to know what you are doing here and where you left Rian. She was with Sally when I called this afternoon."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Calm down slut, my parents are at their house for the weekend and wanted to see her so I got her from the nanny. Then since I knew that Lukey boy was getting married I wanted to be here to support you. Don't worry I'm not going to mess up your pretty life." Rachel looked away from her friend when she said the last part, knowing it wasn't true.

Brooke visibly softened, "It's not that Rachel… it's just things here… they're so good with everyone now."

"And I'll screw it up, right?" Rachel spat out bitterly.

Brooke didn't want to hurt her friend, but she wanted to tell her what she thought. So she softly replied with, "Maybe you won't mean to but you will Rachel. Even then odds are that you are going to do it intentionally."

Rachel's face straightened out and she sat down on the couch, "I don't want to screw up your life Brooke but it's been over three years. Maybe it's time for the truth to come out."

Brooke sat on the coffee table in front of Rachel, "It's your secret Rachel, but remember what I put on the line for you. Everything we've done to keep this going. Don't fuck it up on a whim."

"I need help… everything is so expensive."

"Rachel! I pay for everything for you and Rian; you don't even have to work."

"Fine maybe I'm doing okay with money, but what about family? Rian is missing out."

"Please Rachel, this is the only thing I've asked for you to do for me. You know I love Rian but I love my family too."

Though she nodded like she agreed Rachel already knew what she wanted to do, she didn't want to hurt Brooke but she'd been getting the urge to do it for a while now. The only thing that was stopping her was that Brooke might never forgive her… and even though the thought of that scared her, things were getting desperate enough for her to put that on the line.

* * *

Nathan and Haley had had made it inside their house and were currently cuddled together on the couch. Nathan's hand was covering Haley's lower belly as if there was already a child in there. Who would have thought that 'Hot Shot' Nathan Scott would turn out to be so crazy about kids?

Idly running her hand over his bare chest Haley thought about their encounter outside. Though she had been aware that they were in view of anyone who really looked it still hadn't really clicked for her at the time. Nathan had a way of making her forget anything and as embarrassing as it could be she loved it. Her inhibitions flew out the window.

"I think after this one we should have at least one more," Nathan captured her hand and gave her his best smile, the one Jamie gave her when he wanted something.

"Why don't wait until this one is born, or hey maybe even wait until I get pregnant before we discuss a fourth child."

"No Haley look, I was thinking about it. Whether we have a boy or girl now Ashlyn and Jamie are going to need at least one of each."

"Nathan-."

"Or what if we had twins or something now it would work... well except that won't work if they are the same sex. If that happens then we are going to need to have at least one more after that."

"You would think that you were the one that came from a large family." Haley grumbled.

"What was that Hales?" Nathan broke out of his thoughts and stared at his gorgeous wife, who had an adorable pout on her face...

"Forget it." Haley smiled against his chest. Nathan continued talking about his plans for the baby while Haley's thoughts drifted in a different direction.

After a few bumps in the rode they had finally had the life they had always wanted. Not that they didn't have their arguments, they still did. But it was over petty stuff like Nathan not taking the garbage out or her leaving her makeup on the bathroom counter, and both of them realized that these things weren't important. After Jamie was kidnapped they had saw a marriage counselor 

that help them a lot. Some of the things the doctor said she didn't agree with but she had given them a golden piece of advice. It was simple really.

Never go to bed angry at each other.

And they didn't, if one of them was upset before they slept they talked through what was bothering them. In over three years they haven't woken up mad at each other and Haley couldn't be any happier.

Haley sighed and snuggled closer to her husband, still trying to block out his baby talk.

* * *

The silence filled the house. Brooke was at one of the windows, staring at the ocean willing a plan to come to her so that she could fix this so everyone she loved was happy.

"How long have you been using this time?" When Brooke spoke she was neither accusatory nor upset, more resigned to the fact that no matter what help she tried to find Rachel, she wasn't going to get better until she wanted to. Knowing this wouldn't stop Brooke from trying to help Rachel, she really did love her. It was just that sometimes she couldn't stand her.

"I just slipped a few times." Rachel looked at the floors, ashamed to admit it to Brooke. There was no point in hiding it though, Brooke would find out. She always did.

Brooke leaned against the window, resting her forehead against the pane, enjoying the cool feeling against her flushed skin.

"Where are you getting the money to pay for the drugs Rachel? Are you hooking again?"

Brooke refused to support Rachel if the money she gave her was spent on drugs. The first time that Rachel got money from Brooke she had vanished for a week in a drug induced haze. After that Brooke made sure that her accountant paid all the bills coming from the Gattina residence. Rachel wasn't allowed to handle any cash, and the first time she got desperate enough to sell her body to support her habit she had shown up on Brooke's doorsteps in tears, broken enough for Brooke to convince her that she needed to be in rehab. She lasted half a week before she left the center.

At first Brooke thought that Rachel had been so ashamed of what she did that she didn't want the drugs anymore. But that wasn't the case, Rachel just didn't care anymore, about anything … most of the time she couldn't be bothered with her child.

Rachel merely shrugged, battling down her uneasy feelings. "Would it make a difference? You know about the drugs I don't know why you act surprised everything you mention them."

"Rachel…"

"No Brooke, you aren't paying for them. That was your condition, so just leave it alone."

"Oh no... don't do that Rachel! I've been trying to help you for three years. Don't act like I'm upset about money or that I don't care that you do drugs."

"Whatever…"

Brooke bit her lip and turned around from the window and looked at her friend. The once gorgeous redhead was now looking sick and too skinny. Her muscle tone was nonexistent and her completion was sallow. All the superficial changes that reflected the abuse that she had laid upon her body. Rachel no longer cared about taking care of herself and it showed.

Coming closer to the couch, Brooke crouched down next to her, "What if I spent more time in New York Rach? I'll be there to help you more and I could spend time with Rian."

"Brooke that wouldn't change anything. At least not in the long run, you said it yourself… I'm going to tell eventually. At least if I tell now most of the kids are younger and won't realize what is going on."

Panic rose in Brooke, if Rachel told….

Rachel shook her head, "Look I'm going to pick up Rian. I'll be back and we can talk about it after she's sleeping."

Brooke sat on the couch and pressed the heel of her hand between her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come. She never should have tried to help Rachel; it was going to backfire and hurt everyone she loved.

Rachel got in the car, and was almost to her parent's mansion when her cell phone rang. Looking at the number she pulled over to the side of the road. The call was short but Rachel got the point quickly. Hanging up she rested her forehead on the wheel of the car.

Saying a silent apology to Brooke she quickly made a U-Turn.

* * *

After all of Nathan's baby talk Haley had quickly kissed him and told him if he mentioned one more word about babies, twins, or anything related to her getting pregnant she would make sure he would never have another child. He had taken her seriously and quickly closed his mouth.

The only problem now was that he was alone with his thoughts and he couldn't help but think about the problem that had shown up at the reception. He hadn't seen her in over three years and if he had gotten his wish he never would have again.

His arms tighten instinctively around his wife; as if he held onto her tight enough she would never be lost to him again. She and the kids were everything to him, and he would do anything to keep them.

Haley glanced up at her husband when she felt his grip tighten, but when she was that he was looking upset she reached up. Just as her mouth was about to touch his the doorbell rang.

Haley flushed when she realized that they were sitting naked in the living room. She quickly pulled on her husband's shirt and handed him his pants.

After Nathan pulled them on he walked to the door and was only slightly surprised to see who was there.

"Rachel."

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *

**nickcheer:** I can't really say right now, but a lot will be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks for taking the time to read and review. :)

**Spotsunshine:** As you could see above, Brooke told Peyton that she was pregnant with Leyton's baby. Thanks for taking the time to read and review. :)

**Jude136: **Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoyed the first chapter :)

**LovingNaley: **Thanks for taking the time to read and review.

**patto85:** Rachel is a total waste of space. Good guess on what Brooke told Peyton. Her man isn't Chase, sorry. The Naley storyline isn't going to be a third party storyline, it's more about how they deal with what happened. Glad you are liking it so far (PS I know you are a Leyton fan and just wanted to let you know that there will be no Triangle in this story. Even though Brooke had thoughts about Lucas earlier it wasn't really about Brucas, more about how sometimes she wonders what if? and how that plays a part in her new relationship.) Thanks for taking time to read and review.

**luvnaley23:** sorry about the Rachel, it is pretty gross. :( Glad you liked the start. Thanks for taking time to read and review.

**IDreamOfLucas:** Glad you like Leyton, Rachel sucks lol. Sorry. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)

**BrookeHaleyPeytonLove: **Thanks!

**Felicity:** Thank you!

**sssssss: **Thanks! :)

**anon: **Hmmm, I'm not stupid and really don't appreciate the insinuation that I am. I'm sure parts of this story will upset some people but there is no reason to personally attack me.

Um, glad you like Leyton?

**Jess2303: **Hey Jess! All the Rachel and Nathan stuff will come out soon, promise. Total Naley fan here so if Nathan did do something I'm sure they'll work through it. Nathan did mess up, but in this storyline it was more believable for him being the one who screwed up. At least to me. :D Thanks for taking time to read and review.

**carrie: **Thanks for taking the time to read and review.


End file.
